


The Uncalled Love Amongst Friends

by Strawbaberry



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbaberry/pseuds/Strawbaberry
Summary: This fanfiction is based off the EXO members in college, having a normal life, along with their romantic interests with each other. It evolves mainly around Chanyeol/Baekhyun, and Minseok (Xiumin)/Kyungsoo (D.O). How they met and develop their feelings for each other. As they develop their feelings; their exes come into the picture and start up drama. Let's not forget the villain; what kind of a story doesn't have a villain? Will they all join forces to fight against the villain and his team or will they crumble and fall apart and let the villain have their way? Also shouldn't forget to mention, there's super powers!





	1. The Love Hate Relationship

It wasn't that Baekhyun always hated him. It was just that ever since elementary school they've always been in competition. Whether it be for girls/secretly for guys, sports, or grades. It was a love hate relationship between the two. Baekhyun purposely started kicking the chair in front of him.  
Chanyeol yells out in class, "Baekhyun will you knock it off? I know you're just jealous of my girlfriend."  
Chanyeol then realized that everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Baekhyun smirked to himself as he pretended that he did nothing wrong. The teacher, Kim Jun-myeon, tsked and glared at Chanyeol.  
Jun-myeon walked up to Chanyeol and said, "Since Mr. Chanyeol has spoken up to participate in class while looking at your phone, you should at least share with the class what you've been texting since it's way more important than my class."  
Chanyeol's face grew red, swallowed embarrassingly, and started to stutter shyly, "Uh... uh... D-d-do I have to?"  
Junmyeon tapped his foot impatiently and said, "Well would you rather write a ten-page essay on why your phone is more important than my class?"  
Chanyeol groaned and let out a sigh, "Fine I'll tell you who I'm texting and what I said. But I'm sure you'll really regret it." He chuckled in his mind since he could just lie about the text.  
Baekhyun's smirk got wider and Junmyeon noticed it and realized why Chanyeol had yelled randomly in class. Junmyeon was about to say something when Chanyeol started to read his texts.  
"To Minseok: Did you see Mr. Junmyeon today? He was subtly flirting with his teaching assistant.... Should I keep going Mr. Junmyeon?" Junmyeon blushed a deep red. He cleared his throat and he looked more annoyed. Everyone gave awkward glances at each other and started laughing.  
"If you have time for shits and giggles during my class at a time like this then you should write the ten-page essay." Junmyeon said in an unamused tone. People in the room started snickering while others started "ooing".  
Chanyeol had a calm face since he didn't actually read what the text had said. He was glad he could pull off a lie. But now he has to write a ten-page paper. If his mom ever found out what happened in class he'd be sure as hell grounded for a while. He sighed just thinking about it.  
"I'll write the paper. Only if you have me move my seat elsewhere. I rather not sit next to someone who distracts me." Chanyeol said glaring at Baekhyun in disgust. Baekhyun plastered an innocent look on his face like he didn't do anything wrong to him.  
"Very well then. We'll do that then. Instead of sitting in front of Baekhyun, just sit next to Jongin near the window. Also your essay will be due next time we all meet in class." Junmyeon paused and gave a smirk, "Oh wait, I'm sorry that's tomorrow. Silly me. I thought it was Friday and that I'd be seeing you on Monday. Anyways, carry on then. Your ten-page paper will be due tomorrow. No excuses. Class dismissed." Junmyeon walked away smiling happily.  
Baekhyun pouted when he heard that the teacher agreed to move Chanyeol next to Jongin. He knew that Jongin was the most popular boy in school both amongst boys and girls. Jongin's a likeable student. He's very studious, smart, funny, charming, good looking, and all in all a great person. Everyone knows they can't bad-mouth Jongin since he's so prefect and a lot of people have his back if things become bad. That's why he's so popular.  
Baekhyun felt more down because Chanyeol said he had a girlfriend. He's known Chanyeol since they were little and this is the first he's heard that Chanyeol has a girlfriend. He thought to himself, "Chanyeol must be lying about him having a girlfriend. I should find out whether he does or not. He was texting Minseok during class, maybe he'll know. But I hardly know Minseok... Well this is a problem. I won't be able to get any information-," Before he could finish his train of thought he ran into someone.  
"Oh I'm so sorry..." Baekhyun said as he looked up to a face he was unfamiliar with.  
"It's ok don't worry about it. I'm new here. I'm Kyungsoo. Do you uh... mind showing me around?" Kyungsoo said awkwardly while giving Baekhyun a hand to pull him up.  
Kyungsoo could tell Baekhyun was deep in thought and didn't mind that he ran into him since it wasn't on purpose. He tried not peeping into Baekhyun's problems. He thought maybe if he distracted Baekhyun from what he was thinking then it'll help him. He caught him off guard which gave him leeway to distract Baekhyun.  
"Sure. I don't see why not." Baekhyun said. They started walking and Kyungsoo asked questions about the school and the people Baekhyun hung out with. He observed how Baekhyun walked, and how he talked about his friends. He noticed while Baekhyun was walking that he was hunched over and dragging his feet along the floor like he was sad or had very little of sleep last night.  
Kyungsoo was very curious about Baekhyun. He always tried to be straight forward with people he met since he doesn't want to seem different or an outsider to people. Although he knew about what happened in class earlier between Baekhyun and Chanyeol since he was standing outside the door of the class. He wouldn't call it stalking unless someone saw him purposely wait outside of the classroom for Baekhyun and him "accidentally" running into him. Right before Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol's chair, Kyungsoo read Chanyeol's mind:  
"This class is boring. I'll message Minseok and see what's up with him.  
To Minseok: Hey what's up? I'm bored in Mr. Junmyeon's class.  
From Minseok: Same. Nothing is going on in Mr. Fan’s class either. How is the class with the sexy beast sitting behind you?"  
That was when Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol texting someone. Kyungsoo also read Baekhyun's mind:  
"I wish Chanyeol would give me attention. I haven't talked to him in a while. Maybe if I annoyed him he would give me attention."  
Baekhyun's solution was to kick his chair in order to get his attention. That was when Chanyeol turned around and started to yell at Baekhyun for kicking his chair and hiding his feelings for Baekhyun by saying he had a girlfriend.  
Kyungsoo chuckled to himself silently as the teacher went up to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo thought to himself, "They're so childish. It's funny." He continued to read Chanyeol's mind:  
"I know I can't read what my text actually says out loud. I can't let the whole class know what my true feelings are for Baekhyun. I'll lie about it and say something about the teacher so he’ll feel too embarrassed for me to read more of the texts."  
Kyungsoo wasn't too sure when he was able to start reading minds. It just happens randomly. He knew if anyone were to know about it they'd think he was a freak. So he would try to act like everyone else to fit in. Every time someone finds out about his power he has to move elsewhere where no one knows him at all. It's upsetting to move a lot since he doesn't know anyone.  
Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo was lost in thought. He lightly tapped Kyungsoo's shoulder, "You okay?"  
"Oh yeah. Just spaced out sorry." Kyungsoo reassured Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo was weird since he was spacing out while Baekhyun was trying to talk to him. They both walked silently down the hall way when they ran into Chanyeol. Chanyeol was eyeing Kyungsoo looking him up and down.  
"Oh hi Chanyeol! This is Kyungsoo, he's new here!" Baekhyun perked up as he saw Chanyeol.  
"Hi Chanyeol. Nice to meet you. I'm Kyungsoo. " He tried to smile sincerely but it was hard to since he already knew what Chanyeol was thinking about him.  
"Who is this dork? And he's with Baekhyun? He's so short. His bowl cut looks ridiculous. And who dresses like that??"  
Kyungsoo tried to stifle a laugh when Chanyeol's jealousy on his face was apparent to him.  
Chanyeol rolled his eye, "It's nice to meet you too Kyungsoo. I'll show you around the school if you want. Baekhyun tends to get lost in this school even though he's been here for four years now." He laughed and then cleared his throat.  
"No I don't! Kyungsoo I've been giving you a great tour of the school haven't I? Chanyeol is the one who doesn't even pay attention to class and gets yelled at all the time." Baekhyun fired back at Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo knew that they would bicker back and forth since he noticed what Chanyeol was going to say next. He knew it would hurt Baekhyun's feelings and that this conversation wouldn't end well between the two even though they like each other. Kyungsoo thought he should interrupt before things got out of hand.  
"Baekhyun gave a great tour of the school. We didn't get lost. Now I know where all my classes are. Thank you Baekhyunnee." Kyungsoo smiled and thought to himself, "Although from what I noticed we kept on going in circles and circles." Kyungsoo calling Baekhyun that made Chanyeol cringe and jealous.  
"Well that's great to hear. For once he didn't get lost in this school. I'm proud of him." Chanyeol said. His friend, Minseok, suddenly showed up and asked, "Hey guys! Do you all want to go out and eat?" Minseok said as he saw that Chanyeol was all tensed up and Minseok sensed it was caused by the new guy next to Baekhyun.  
It was an awkward silence between everyone there. Kyungsoo felt that he had to read everyone's mind there just to decide on an answer for everyone. He went to Baekhyun first:  
"Well Chanyeol will be going no? I guess I can go. Only if he'll be going."  
Then he read Chanyeol's:  
"I do want to go but I don't want this Kyungsoo guy to come. It seems like he likes Baekhyun. It's rather annoying. I guess if I go I can sit in between them and have Minseok sit on the other side of Baekhyun so Kyungsoo can't sit next to Baekhyun."  
Then he tried to read Minseok's mind. For some reason he couldn't, all he got were words here and there. That's when he caught Minseok's stare. Kyungsoo didn't think much of it and decided that eating together would work in everyone's favor. He was about to talk when he felt the mood around him between Baekhyun and Chanyeol lighten up.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol both perked up all of sudden and said, "Yeah! Let's go to lunch together!"  
Kyungsoo questioned as to what just happened since he read both of their minds and it showed that they both were questioning whether to go or not. Someone other than Minseok had to make the decision and that was going to be Kyungsoo.


	2. Mysterious Kyungsoo

We all decided to get ramen at a ramen shop across the street from the school. Kyungsoo wondered why he couldn't read Minseok's mind at all and tried to along the walk to the place. He noticed that the mood had changed to a lighter one between Chanyeol and Baekhyun which was weird because before there was friction between the two. Kyungsoo also had the power to go back and look through some people's memories if he tried hard enough. He chooses not to since he doesn't want to pry into people's minds like that. He feels it isn't morally right. But in this case he was curious as to why they were both getting along so well. He went back in Baekhyun's memories like a video clip. He went to the moment when the mood started to change which was from twenty minutes ago. He replayed the moment from Baekhyun's point of view.  
"Well Chanyeol will be going no? I guess I can go. Only if he'll be going."  
After that Kyungsoo kept playing:  
"Baekhyun I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately. I miss being good friends with you. I hope you can accept my apology. I really miss you. Let's go to lunch with everyone and have a good time." Chanyeol said sincerely.  
"He's apologizing for once? This is the first time he's ever done this. This makes me happy! Maybe he's changed his heart for the better! He's always been too stubborn to apologize. I wish he'd be more like this." Baekhyun thought to himself.  
Kyungsoo was confused. He thought to himself, "This never happened. I was there too! How could this have happened without me knowing??"  
He became more curious and tried to look into Chanyeol's mind when he felt Minseok's stare was on him. He felt very uncomfortable and stopped prying into Chanyeol's mind. He felt that Minseok was Chanyeol's guardian or something since Minseok's stare wasn't welcoming to him.  
They finally got to the ramen place and sat at a booth. Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat next to each other. Kyungsoo tried to sit next to Baekhyun but Chanyeol made Minseok sit on the other side of Baekhyun. Baekhyun motioned his hand for Kyungsoo to sit next to Minseok since he noticed that Chanyeol shooed Kyungsoo away. Kyungsoo went to sit next to Minseok.  
Minseok studied Kyungsoo when they first met and was skeptical since they were introduced. He noticed that he stared at Baekhyun and Chanyeol possessively. It was quite creepy and he didn't like it. He would notice the stare here and there. At one point Minseok caught Kyungsoo giving Chanyeol the stare and Minseok just stared at him trying to make him uncomfortable. Minseok noticed Kyungsoo stared at him as well, and that's when he felt a slight pressure on his head.  
Minseok came from a family where certain powers that could harm them wouldn't work on them. If the power has to do anything with the mind, then it will feel as if there was a small bit of pressure on their head since it will be blocking the power. Although he was told this when he was younger he wouldn't remember it now. Mainly because he never experienced another person who had powers like him until now. Sometimes even his family powers don't work on some others too.  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun were talking amongst themselves laughing and having a good time. Minseok was glad that he controlled their emotions and showed them two the illusion of them both apologizing to each other.  
He thought to himself, "Well at least they're getting along now. It was best to use my powers for this. It wasn't even noticeable either, unless Kyungsoo sensed something."  
They all ordered ramen and some appetizers came. They were eating and Kyungsoo thought it would be a good idea to try to read Minseok again since before it didn't work. Right as he was going to, Minseok turned and asked Kyungsoo, "So you just transferred to this school? From where?"  
Kyungsoo was caught off guard, "Umm. Me? I came from..." He trailed off fidgeting with his jacket zipper feeling nervous with this question.  
"Well if it was such a big deal then I'm sorry I asked." Minseok said apologetically.  
"Oh, no. It's fine. Just caught me off guard is all." Kyungsoo said while drinking the water in front of him. "I'm from the San Francisco area."  
"That's a nice area. My family's from there. Where did you live there and why'd you move here?" Baekhyun said.  
"Near the Golden Gate Bridge. Beautiful place there. I moved down here because of my father's work. He's a real estate agent." Kyungsoo said.  
"Oh that's cool. I guess there's more houses to sale here than over there." Minseok said.  
Kyungsoo quickly grabbed a piece of bread and quietly sat. Minseok can pick up on people's emotions easily and realized Kyungsoo was hiding something and that he felt anxious. He tried to ease up on how uncomfortable Kyungsoo felt.  
"So tell us about yourself." Minseok started to probe Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo kind of choked on a piece of bread from the unexpected statement. He drunk some water and cleared his throat, "I guess I'm talkative, outgoing, funny, understanding, and trust worthy." Kyungsoo explained. He wondered, "Why is Minseok so interested in him all of a sudden? Well at least I feel more comfortable than before for some odd reason."  
"Hey! That's just like me!" Baekhyun said. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun an annoyed look. Chanyeol became jealous of me again and gave Kyungsoo a mean look. Kyungsoo felt like an outsider in this group. All he wanted was to fit in at this school not to be hated. He decided to go to the bathroom. Minseok caught on to how Kyungsoo was feeling and felt bad for him. He wondered if he should follow him to the bathroom or not.  
"Why'd you scare him off? We all were having a good time and then you had to get all jealous. You always do this to my friends. That's why we never get along Chanyeol!" Baekhyun stated annoyed.  
"Because you always seem to flirt with your friends! I don't like it. You know I get jealous easily!" Chanyeol said.  
Minseok decided to have them calm down but couldn't do much about their fight since it already happened. He went to the bathroom to find Kyungsoo in one of the stalls, he heard him sniffle. He wasn't sure if he was crying or not but he felt his sadness. Minseok knocked on the stall.  
"Are you okay Kyungsoo? I'm here for you if you need anything." Minseok said concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine just a runny nose is all." Kyungsoo said and sniffled. "Don't worry about me. Go worry about Chanyeol and Baekhyun since they're fighting." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.  
"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here and keeping you company since you're feeling down. It's hard being the new kid and all." Minseok said trying to comfort him.  
Kyungsoo thought to himself, "How did he know I was feeling down when I said I was okay? I even tried to make it seem like it was only my nose being runny and laughed to reassure I was fine."  
"Ah well thank you. I'm really fine though. I'm having a good time. This is the most I ever felt welcomed before so quickly. So go and keep Chanyeol and Baekhyun company." Kyungsoo said.  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun were at the table when Minseok left, they calmed down. They tried talking amongst themselves but they still felt the tension between the two and they both didn't like it. Baekhyun apologized for jumping on Chanyeol's case.  
"I just want Kyungsoo to fit in and feel like he has friends. I don't like him like I like y-...." Baekhyun cuts off realizing what he was about to say. He blushed a deep red and tried to change the subject. "I just don't like seeing people being bullied just because they're new and you're just being jealous over him and I don't think that's fair for Kyungsoo when he just wants to be friends. For all we know he could be straight." Baekhyun continued.  
Chanyeol caught onto what Baekhyun was going to say but he wanted to hear it from Baekhyun himself. "Tell me what you were going to say when you cut off your sentence Baekhyun." Chanyeol said looking Baekhyun straight in the eyes and making him blush.  
"Uh... It was nothing important Chanyeol. Forget about it. I don't want to talk about it." Baekhyun said trying to brush it off like it was nothing.  
Chanyeol wanted to push Baekhyun to say it. "Come on it's just us here. The others are in the bathroom. No one's going to hear our conversation." Chanyeol touched Baekhyun's shoulder to give him the courage to confess that he likes him.  
Baekhyun felt nervous and didn't know what to do. He really wanted to confess but he felt that if he were to tell Chanyeol that he would make fun of him since their friendship was more of a bromance than anything. Baekhyun sighed and Minseok came back from the bathroom. Minseok could feel that there was awkwardness between the two. Not the awkwardness from before where there was tension but the awkwardness of being embarrassed. He felt that he interrupted something but he felt Baekhyun's feelings of relief when he arrived from the bathroom.  
"I think Kyungsoo will come out soon. He was talking to his family on the phone.” Minseok said. He knew that they made up and decided to ignore the awkwardness.  
Kyungsoo went to the bathroom and into a stall. He didn't mean to but his eyes started tearing up, not to the point where he was crying. He always has a hard time fitting in places. It makes him feel upset about it since people who don't even know him already don't like him. He sighed and sniffled a bit. He thought that he should go back after his face cleared up so it didn't look like he was crying. He heard someone walk into the bathroom and knock on his stall. It was Minseok. Kyungsoo thought he would pretend he's fine and happy. He realized that Minseok could hear him sniffling and tried to make it seem like he was only blowing his nose. Minseok was trying to comfort him and that he knew that Kyungsoo was feeling down. He reassured Minseok he was okay and Minseok left.  
Kyungsoo thought, "It's unusual for someone to be persistent like Minseok in making sure I was okay. I just met the guy and he's acting as if we've known each other for a while. Maybe he's just sensitive to people's emotions? I've met people like that except for they weren't as keen on sensing emotions like Minseok was.”  
He came out of the stall and looked in the mirror. He saw that he looked fine like he wasn't crying and left the bathroom. He went to go sit down next to Minseok, everyone greeted him with hi's and how are you's and smiles but Minseok had a worried look on his face. Minseok put on a fake smile and greeted Kyungsoo anyway. The food was already there and they all started eating.  
“Chanyeol didn’t you say you had a girlfriend? Or did I hear that wrong before?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol shifted around in their seats uncomfortably while Minseok gave Kyungsoo a, “Did you really just ask that?” look.  
“Ahh, haha sorry I didn’t mean to put you on the spot and to step on your toes.” Kyungsoo said awkwardly laughing.  
“I said that in class earlier before you were there, how did you know I said that?” Chanyeol asked surprised.  
“I guess I heard it from the outside of the class.” Kyungsoo said trying to not seem suspicious.  
“Chanyeol, do tell us about this girlfriend of yours, I have yet to meet her.” Baekhyun said with jealousy written on his face. It was Baekhyun’s turn to make Chanyeol feel uncomfortable for earlier today when Chanyeol did it to him.  
Chanyeol mumbled quickly and quietly, “Uhh… Jennie Kim.”  
“Are you serious?” They all said shocked.  
“She’s like the most popular girl in school and training to become a Korean pop artist. How can someone like her be with someone like you?” Baekhyun said in disbelief.  
“Dude in order to date her you need to be on Jongin’s level of popularity. It’s such a low possibility for you guys to be dating.” Minseok snickered.  
“It’s true! I’m not lying!” Chanyeol exclaimed.  
“Then prove it. Call her in front of us and call her baby.” Baekhyun said.  
Kyungsoo decided to read Chanyeol’s mind if he was actually telling the truth:  
“Ugh great now I have to call her and bother her. We used to be childhood friends outside of school so no one knew about our friendship. I did use to call her baby sometimes before. I hope she plays along with me.”  
“Okay I will call her. I want to make a bet.” Chanyeol said excitedly already thinking of a way to get Kyungsoo out of the picture with Baekhyun.  
“Deal. If we win you’ll have to do anything we want you to do for a week.” Baekhyun said while Minseok and Kyungsoo nodded their heads in agreement.  
“And if I win… hmm what should I have you guys do? If I win then I want Minseok and Kyungsoo to kiss each other. Then Baekhyun I’ll have you do whatever I want for a week as well.” Chanyeol said, smiling mischievously.  
Minseok and Kyungsoo looked at each other in disgust of the idea.  
“Deal since I know you’re lying.” Kyungsoo said with confidence.  
Minseok leaned over and whispered to Kyungsoo, “How do you know that?”  
“Intuition. I have really good intuition.” Kyungsoo said pointing to his head.  
Minseok decided to trust Kyungsoo and he nervously looked back at Chanyeol, “Okay if Kyungsoo’s in then I am as well.”  
“I guess if they’re in then I’m in.” Baekhyun said questioning it.  
“Put it on speaker phone as well so we can hear it.” Minseok said.  
Chanyeol called Jennie and it dialed for a few seconds.  
Kyungsoo read Chanyeol’s mind:  
“Please don’t pick up. I don’t want to deal with the awkward aftermath of this call. Don’t pick up. Don’t pi-…”  
“Hello Chanyeol. What’s up?” Jennie said cheerfully.  
“Hey Jennie baby! I missed you. When can I come get you and see you next?” Chanyeol said.


	3. The Deal

“Any time you want Channy baby! I missed you as well.” Jennie said.  
“Good how about we see each other this weekend. I’ll come pick you up and you can pick whatever restaurant you want baby.” Chanyeol replied happily.  
“Tell her you love her!” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol.  
“Okay Channy see you then. Bye!” Jennie said.  
“Okay bye Jennie. I love you.” Chanyeol said.  
“Love you too.” Jennie said.  
They hung up and Chanyeol smirked knowing that he proved his point. Everyone’s mouth was opened in horror from what just happened. They couldn’t even form words that’s how shocked they were.  
Chanyeol decided to play dirty and ambush them into making the bet. While they were conversing and being distracted about his “girlfriend” he thought he could text her and warn her to just play along. Chanyeol started to message Jennie under the table where it wasn’t noticeable and told her to play along to what he says over the phone and to not ask questions. In the process of calling her, he deleted the messages.  
“Pass me your phone. I want to see the messages between you two.” Kyungsoo said, thinking that maybe in the messages would show that Chanyeol said to play along with him.  
Chanyeol passed him the phone without hesitation and Kyungsoo looked at the messages between him and Jennie.  
“Well I see that you guys rarely message each other. It looks like you delete messages here and there by the looks of the conversation. So either you’ve been in a secret relationship with her and want to keep it that way or you’ve been lying to us the entire time and told her to play along with you secretly.” Kyungsoo said accusingly.  
“How would we prove he’s lying then? If he deleted messages, then we can’t even check to see if they’re there.” Minseok said anxiously.  
“That’s where I come in! I’m really good at hacking and very tech savvy.” Baekhyun perked up.  
Chanyeol smiled and thought to himself, “I’ve known you since elementary school Baekhyun do you really think you could hack my phone and see the messages I deleted from my phone? I surpassed you in a lot of things and this was one of the things I actually let you beat me in that so you wouldn’t have to feel so down about yourself compared to me.”  
“If that’s the case then we should leave this restaurant and examine Chanyeol’s phone right away so he doesn’t do anything to the phone.” Kyungsoo said happily.  
They left the restaurant and while walking Minseok thought to himself, “I know that Chanyeol is very tech savvy. I hope we’ll find things on it to show that he deleted it but I doubt it since I’ve heard from him that he’s a bit better than Baekhyun and usually a step ahead of him.” He sighed, “Hmm maybe we should get a computer science major at school to look into it.”  
“Do you think we should get someone with a computer science background at this school to look at it?” Minseok asked concerned.  
“Nahh. I got this. I’ve done this a billion times with my friend’s phones. I’ll get the deleted messages.” Baekhyun said confidently.  
Chanyeol thought to himself, “Oh Baekhyun, you and your arrogance. It’s so cute.” He tried not to laugh.  
“Yeah maybe we should get someone with a computer science background to ensure that we’ll get the messages.” Kyungsoo said unsure if going with Baekhyun would be the best idea.  
“Think of it this way. We can have you work on his phone and not find anything about the deleted messages. We would lose the bet so if you’re willing to lose it and be okay with the consequences then so be it. Or we could get someone else who is going to major in it and know what they’re doing and how to bypass certain things in Chanyeol’s phone. We would win the bet if the person found something deleted.” Minseok stated hoping Baekhyun would go with the second idea.  
“Well I was always top of my classes in computer science and Chanyeol was always behind me so I think I can crack his phone easily. It’ll take a while though.” Baekhyun said confidently.  
“Okay and if you can’t crack it then what? Minseok and I are going to take a harder punishment than you? Why should we risk that chance?” Kyungsoo said sourly.  
Chanyeol thought to himself, “Kyungsoo shut up you’re getting more annoying than ever. Let Baekhyun do what he wants since I already know he can’t crack my phone.”   
Minseok put a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Hey it’ll be okay just trust Baekhyun and even if worse comes to worse it won’t be that bad. It’s just a peck, not full on making out.” Minseok said reassuring Kyungsoo that Baekhyun has this.  
“Just a peck? Just a PECK?! Really? We might as well just add making out to the list since we’re going to kiss anyways!” Kyungsoo said angrily when he heard Minseok throw the words out, “just a peck,” as if it was nothing. He was trying to keep his voice down but couldn’t contain his it.  
“Looks like someone hasn’t had their first kiss yet!” Chanyeol said teasingly.  
Minseok used his powers to try to calm Kyungsoo down from being too mad, especially after Chanyeol’s remark. He also felt that Kyungsoo was shy under all his anger and smiled a bit.  
Kyungsoo stormed ahead of the group feeling a bit flustered and trying to ignore Chanyeol’s comment.  
“I don’t know what to take that as but we’re about to get to school, so I’ll start on the phone then.” Baekhyun said.  
Minseok nodded in agreement and watched as Kyungsoo was walking away from us. Chanyeol noticed Minseok watching Kyungsoo and snickered while he thought to himself, “Well I know where this is going and I’m looking forward to it.”  
They all arrived on campus. Baekhyun decided to go to a computer lab to work on Chanyeol’s phone. Chanyeol followed and watched Baekhyun try to crack his phone. Baekhyun got into the first layer of Chanyeol’s phone within two hours. It isn’t much since it’s a very long process and Baekhyun only did the first step.  
After storming off like that, Kyungsoo decided to go to a secluded area on campus. He decided to check the roof to one of the buildings and made sure he wasn’t being followed. He didn’t know he was being followed since Minseok is good at “hiding”. Meaning Minseok used his illusion powers on Kyungsoo to show that Minseok isn’t actually there when in reality he is.  
Kyungsoo sighed and sat on the floor of the roof to look out onto a hill side. There were a lot of trees and the sky was baby blue with a few puffy cotton clouds out. The sun felt nice against his skin as he relaxed there.  
“Maybe I overreacted earlier? I mean I had reason to no? I do feel bad for yelling at Minseok but…” He trailed off thinking to himself out loud. A few minutes pass by for him to take in the scenery again. He continued, “I should go apologize to him. But what if Baekhyun doesn’t crack the phone? It’ll be my first…” He trailed off again shyly. He sighed, “It’s just frustrating that a guy will be my first… I just don’t want to think about it. Chanyeol’s starting to annoy me and I do get the feeling that we’re going to lose this bet. Why did I even agree to the bet?? I’m so stupid.” He said belittling himself while hitting his head against his arms.  
Minseok couldn’t help but follow him and over hear what he was saying since he wanted to make sure Kyungsoo was okay from earlier. He also wanted to know why Kyungsoo was so upset about what Minseok said to him.  
“Maybe if I had read Chanyeol’s mind longer, I would have known what he had in his sleeve. I always assume that from reading one thought I’ll always know what their next action is going to be. I should have known something was up when he made the bet.” Kyungsoo said frustrated with himself.  
Minseok was surprised that Kyungsoo could read minds. He didn’t know that other people around his age had powers too, besides his ex, which was a coincidence. Since he was surprised he didn’t realize that he had lost concentration on the illusion he was showing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turned around after he heard Minseok gasp in surprise.  
“Why are you here? I’m a psychology major so with certain people I can predict what someone is thinking. I can’t actually read people’s minds.” Kyungsoo said trying to cover up with a lie.  
Minseok could sense that he was lying and decided to just go along, “That makes sense. I mean who would have powers like that you know? It’d be cool to have them but let’s be real here, there’s no such thing.”   
“I didn’t even hear or see you here even though you’re standing in front of me in plain sight. How’d you do that? Are you secretly a ninja?” Kyungsoo tried lightening up the mood so his lie wouldn’t be suspicious.  
“I was worried about you with what I said earlier, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I felt bad for upsetting you since it wasn’t my intention at all. I’m sorry about that, it won’t happen again.” Minseok said apologetically.  
“It’s okay. I might have overreacted a little bit to be honest. I’m just sometimes short tempered and I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier as well.” Kyungsoo said.  
“It’s okay. I just hope Baekhyun finds something on the phone. I get a feeling he won’t since I’ve heard that Chanyeol is better with technology than Baekhyun. But who knows Baekhyun could have improved over this year.” Minseok said.  
“I’m sorry my intuition was wrong. I just got a gut feeling that Chanyeol was lying so that’s why I agreed. I don’t know Chanyeol and Baekhyun well since I just moved here but I can tell they’re very fond of each other and I hope in the end they end up together.” Kyungsoo stated.  
Minseok thought to himself, “I wonder if he could read my mind right now? I hope not since I’m worrying about if he can or not. I wonder if he could read multiple thoughts all at once and the thoughts of people that’s around him aren’t ever quiet or if he concentrates on the person and tries to read that person’s thoughts.” He started to bite his nails from being nervous.  
Kyungsoo saw the worriedness rise up in Minseok’s face, “Hey, are you okay? You don’t look too good. Should you lay down for a bit?” He tried to put a hand on Minseok’s shoulder.  
Minseok thought, “Maybe he reads people’s minds through touch?!?! I don’t want him to know my secrets!!!” He flinched away from Kyungsoo’s touch.  
Kyungsoo was confused and worried about Minseok. He didn’t know what to do since Minseok looked like he saw a ghost. He thought maybe reading Minseok mind would tell him what’s wrong. He tried reading Minseok’s mind:  
“What if… read minds… worried… my thoughts… be careful…”  
Kyungsoo was even more puzzled. It didn’t make sense to him since they were all jumbled thoughts.  
“Maybe you should go to the nurse’s office and sleep it off?” Kyungsoo said uncertain with what he should do. Kyungsoo waved his hand in front of Minseok’s face to see if he was actually listening to what he was saying. He noticed Minseok wasn’t paying attention and was deep in worried thoughts about something. “I think you should go to the nurse’s office Minseok. You’re not even paying attention to what I’m saying.”  
“Okay I think I should go.” Minseok said distantly. He was too shocked of the realization that Kyungsoo could read his mind and find out his secrets. He’s never met anyone who could read minds and is worried that Kyungsoo would take advantage of Minseok since he dealt with someone in that past like that.  
“I’ll walk you to the nurse’s office then just to make sure you’re okay.” Kyungsoo said concerned.  
They walked to the nurse’s office and all of a sudden Minseok passed out. Kyungsoo needed help carrying Minseok to the office so he asked someone who was nearby to help him.  
“I’m sorry to be asking you to help me all of a sudden. I was worried about him and wanted to take him to the nurse’s office and he agreed but passed out suddenly. Thank you though, I really appreciate it.” Kyungsoo said.  
“It’s okay. I love helping people, mainly the reason why I’m going into the nursing field. I’m Jongdae by the way.” Jongdae said passionately.  
“I’m Kyungsoo. I’m new here, I just transferred today. I’m going into the psychology field.” Kyungsoo said.  
They got to the nurse’s office and the nurse helped Kyungsoo and Jongdae move Minseok to a bed.  
“What’s wrong with Minseok?” The nurse asked.  
“I was talking to him and he was worried sick like he just saw a ghost so I suggested that we go to the nurse’s office and he agreed but then he passed out while in the process of coming here.” Kyungsoo said worriedly. He thought to himself, “How did he know Minseok’s name? I didn’t even tell him his name.”  
“Well thank you for bringing him to me. I’ll check to see if anything is seriously wrong and if he has to go to the hospital but I seriously doubt it’s that bad. My name is Sehun. I’m sure Minseok will be okay.” Sehun said reassuringly.  
Kyungsoo sat patiently in the waiting room. Jongdae had to go to class and said goodbye and hoped that Minseok would feel better. Kyungsoo was deep in thought for thirty minutes and saw Sehun come out of his office. Now that Kyungsoo could pay attention to Sehun’s features, he realized how pale and smooth his skin was. Kyungsoo was in awe from how pretty Sehun appeared to be in from of him.  
“I think Minseok was just dehydrated and that’s the reason he passed out. It was a hot day after all. He’s sleeping right now so he’ll be fine.” Sehun said noticing Kyungsoo’s stare and gave a gentle smile.  
“Thank you. I have to get to class now. I’ll come back in an hour after my class. Take care of him.” Kyungsoo said and left.  
Sehun went back inside and sat next to Minseok just watching him. “Oh how I missed you. It’s been a while Minis! You’re even more handsome than the last time I saw you. You try to hide so well but in the end I finally caught up to you.” Sehun said while smiling wickedly.  
Minseok awoke to Sehun staring at him. He thought to himself, “This must be a dream! This can’t be real. He couldn’t have found me; I hid so well amongst people.”  
“What am I doing here?! You can’t just kidnap people during broad daylight and expect no one to see you do that!” Minseok looked outside, “Oh… Never mind that makes sense why you kidnapped me.” He said uneased.  
“Boy don’t be silly! I’m a nurse at your school now. I missed you so much Minis! It took me so long to find you!” Sehun exclaimed happily. He went in for a hug but was rejected since he was rejected he decided to pin Minseok to the bed. “You know you can’t resist me. I still love you like how we were before and I know you still love me somewhere within you.” Sehun said teasingly while tracing his thumb against Minseok lips.  
Minseok threw Sehun off of him, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Minseok was ballistic.  
“But I’ve changed Minis! I’m not who I used to be! Please believe me.” Sehun whined.  
“I will never let you in again. I won’t fall victim to being a mere puppet for your own entertainment against my will. Don’t ever come close to me or my friends ever again!” Minseok said feeling hurt remembering the past memories and left the nurse’s office.  
“What did I do? Haha all I said was I missed him and maybe might have used a bit of force but I know he likes it. Is that so bad? Hehe, oh well.” He said trying to act all innocent like nothing happened just then. He smiled and stuck out his tongue, “He’ll never change will he? Always overreacting.”  
Minseok went to the bathroom and started crying. He hasn’t felt this much despair in a while, the last time was when he was in his last relationship.  
“Why does he have to be here of all places? I know he hasn’t changed at all. I could tell behind his fake smile.” He said while sniffling. “Great there’s no toilet paper here.” He muttered.  
“Umm here’s some napkins. Sorry I overheard. Breakups are tough… not going to lie.” Said a voice from another stall and handed Minseok the napkins.  
“It’s okay. Thanks. It wasn’t the breakup that was tough, it was the relationship itself that was tough.” Minseok said sadly.  
“I hope you don’t run into that guy again then. Sounds like he was an abusive partner.” The voice said.  
“You could say that but that’s the thing, it wasn’t physical abuse. It was mental and it messed me up since then.” Minseok said.  
“Oh I see. Well mental and physical abuse are still bad. As the guy said, I hope he did change for the better. Good luck and stick in there, everything will turn up eventually. Maybe I’ll see you sometime.” The voice said as he left the bathroom.  
Minseok didn’t have a chance to thank him for his kindness. He just needed to hear those encouraging words to be positive.  
Baekhyun was still working on Chanyeol’s phone another few hours later. Chanyeol got bored and decided to take a walk. He ran into Minseok and he could tell that Minseok was just crying.  
“You okay Minseok? You look like you figured out you just lost the bet.” Chanyeol tried to make a joke.  
Minseok smiled a bit, “Yeah I’m okay. I ran into my ex not too long ago; you know the one I told you about a while ago?” Chanyeol stood frozen in his tracks worried after hearing that.  
“Oh no really? I’m so sorry to hear that Minseok. Where is he? I’ll beat him up for you.” Chanyeol said while hugging Minseok.  
“NO!! Don’t mess around with him. He’s dangerous, I’m sure he got his nursing job by manipulating everyone with his charms. He could probably manipulate you as well. I would just avoid him.” Minseok said shaking at the thought of that. “Anyways on a brighter note, is Baekhyun getting close to hacking your phone fully?” He said trying to change the subject.  
“He’s taking a while. He’s like on the third or fourth step to unlocking it.” Chanyeol said.  
“Out of how many steps?” Minseok asked curiously.  
“Umm I believe like ten?” Chanyeol said, “He’ll get done with it by tonight probably.”  
“Oh okay. I hope he does successfully hack it and get the deleted messages then.” Minseok said in a hopefully tone.  
Chanyeol thought to himself, “Yeah Baekhyun will hack my phone tonight and will be able to read some deleted messages I put in as a false setup. However, there’s a few more steps on top of that that only I would be able to get pass since I know that there’s a false setup.”  
“I’ve heard you’re better than Baekhyun with technology and programming and such. If that’s true, then why are you always behind Baekhyun in your classes?” Minseok asked.  
“You are right. I just don’t want to beat Baekhyun at everything he does and make him feel worse than me so I let him at least beat me in something he is actually really good in.” Chanyeol decided to tell Minseok after some consideration.  
“So in the end I do have to kiss Kyungsoo? Isn’t what you’re doing cheating then?” Minseok said feeling sorry for Baekhyun.  
“Yes. To a certain extent I wouldn’t call it cheating. Just that technically I won fair and square. Think of it this way, I did delete some messages, and I made a program on my phone so that people wouldn’t be able to access the deleted messages unless they were me or smarter than me.” Chanyeol explained.  
Minseok could feel someone’s emotions of feeling hurt and betrayed. He worried it was Baekhyun and looked around to see him hiding behind a pillar and peaking looks here and there from the corner.  
“I see. I think after this you’ll have to talk to Baekhyun about why he couldn’t get the deleted messages.” Minseok said making it seem like he didn’t see Baekhyun.  
“I don’t think it’ll be necessary since he’ll find some deleted messages but not all of them and he’ll feel that he cracked my phone when he only scratched the surface of it.” Chanyeol said.  
After Chanyeol said that, Minseok could see that Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s phone and threw it on the ground and took off running away. Chanyeol turned around but only saw a phone broken on the ground.  
“That was Baekhyun wasn’t it? And you told me to tell him about my deleted messages as a cue to say I will tell him about how I technically cheated. I’ll go get him then.” Chanyeol said sadly.  
“Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t say he was there, I just felt like that would have upset him more about you lying than actually telling the truth.” Minseok said apologetically.


End file.
